The Arrangement
by Risknight
Summary: "I would be greatly appreciative if you would consent to becoming my spouse." Sheldon makes Penny an offer she can't refuse.
1. The Initial Question

**It's been in the back of my mind for a while, and I finally decided to put it into actual words. Maybe be getting it written down and out of my head, I can finally finish on the two stories I have been struggling with for so long! LOL! Anyway, this is just a small story, only 10 chapters and there is little angst or upheaval here. Mostly a sweet, gentle story about a growing love between two complete opposites.**

* * *

"What?!"

Sheldon looked at her with exasperation. ""Really, Penny. It's not a difficult question. Will you marry me?"

Penny's mouth hung open and she clutched the counter top tightly. What on earth was going on? She had just gotten home from a particularly difficult day at work, only to find a certain 6'2" whack doodle waiting for her. She had known that whatever he wanted to talk to her about must be bad, because he had been avoiding her for two weeks. Not just ignoring her, but actually getting up and leaving the room if she stopped by. When she had tried to talk to him, he had left the apartment for a walk, only returning when he was certain she had left. After a week of that, she had gotten pissed and decided it wasn't worth it. Whatever his problem was, he would have to come to her.

So, to come home and find him standing beside her door, waiting on her, was a bit of a surprise. He had not greeted her. Instead he waited patiently for her to unlock her door and then followed her inside. Without preamble he had dropped a bomb on her.

"_I would be greatly appreciative if you would consent to becoming my spouse."_

Penny released her hair from the ponytail and shook it out as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Okay, first off, is this one of your bazingas? Because if it is, I don't get it. And don't call me stupid, or I'll punch you in the throat."

Sheldon shook his head. "Of course it isn't."

Penny narrowed her eyes. "Then why do you want to marry someone?"

Sheldon shook his head and sat down on a stool across the counter from her. "I do not want to marry "someone". I want to marry you."

"Why on earth do you want to marry me?" Penny asked. "You don't even like me!"

Sheldon hedged. "I do not _dislike_ you."

Penny was struggling to contain her temper. "Oh, that's it. There's that romantic declaration that every girl dreams of."

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her. "I see no point in prevaricating, Penny. This is quite a simple endeavor. My Meemaw is dying. She wants me to settle down. Perhaps even produce offspring before she passes. I have decided to concede to her wishes. To that end I have spent the last 15 days researching and studying. I know few women. And even fewer who I could tolerate as a partner. Amy would make a fine companion intellectually. But I do not believe we would provide a loving and supportive family life for a child. Neither of us is very experienced in affection. Stephanie Barnet has a stable income and is empathetic, but I feel no desire to spent time with her except for medical reasons. Leslie Winkle is a witch. Beverly Hofstadter is past childbearing age. Priya Koothrappali is a she-devil. I am not about to let Ramona Nowitzki have access to my work again. Bernadette is with Howard which puts her mental capabilities in question. That leaves you."

Penny glared at him, her voice flat. "I'm thrilled."

Sheldon nodded. "As you should be. Now, there are obvious benefits to you also. I would be a faithful and reliable husband. You would have financial security. I will always provide for you and our progeny. Despite your assertion earlier, I do consider you my friend. Perhaps even my closest friend. I do not always understand you, but I have always endeavored to help you if you needed it. Not because of obligation, but because I do care about your well being. You and I have always known exactly where we stood with one another. There is no one outside my family I can rely on as I do you."

Penny wasn't sure if she was offended or flattered. She shook her head. "Sheldon, you make marriage sound like a business arrangement!"

He nodded solemnly. "It is. Penny, 48% of love based marriages in America end in divorce. Romantic love is not a guarantee of success. Only about 12% of arranged marriages end in divorce. Each party knows what is expected of them, and what they can expect from their partner. I believe you and I could have a successful marriage. We are both amply attracted to each other." Penny's eyes bugged out. He ignored her reaction. "We both have a strong desire to never fail. We would not just give up at the first disagreement. You would be able to guide me in being a good father while also providing abundant love and care for our children. I have no doubts that we will argue and vie for dominance, but I also know we are honest and respectful enough to concede when you are wrong."

Penny's head was spinning, and she was sure she must be dreaming. She ignored the "when you are wrong" part of his speech, focusing on the big picture to try and make sense of what he was saying. "Sheldon, this is….. Okay, so I don't really know how to describe what this is."

Sheldon stood and looked at her steadily. "All I ask is that you take the next 72 hours to think about what I have said. I will leave you alone during the next three days so that I do not unduly influence your decision. I will return at 6pm on Monday to propose once more."

Before she could even think of replying, he had exited the apartment and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

On Day 1 Penny spent her time trying to figure out Sheldon's real agenda. He couldn't possibly be serious. There was no way that he really wanted to get married to anyone, much less her. In fact, she was so sure this was some sort of prank, she didn't even bother listing the reasons why this proposed marriage was good or bad.

On Day 2 she did list them. They argued all the time. He thought she was stupid. She thought he was a nutcase. His schedule would make her to poison his tea by the end of the first week. Her messiness would make him suffocate her with his hypoallergenic pillow before the reception was even over. Okay, so yes, they were both attracted to one another. They both knew it. They also both knew better than to act on it. The day they had met, they had initially flirted a bit, but then his craziness and her flightiness had clashed and that was the end of that. But that was not a good reason to get married!

Right?

On Day 3 she was sitting on her couch waiting for 6pm. She had spent the morning doing research. She spent hours reading about arranged marriages, statistics on marriage and divorce for the last ten years, and even marriages of convenience. On the table in front of her were two notebooks. A blue college rule notebook and a small red pocket notebook. Between the two notebooks was a single piece of paper. His reaction to the words on that paper would determine her answer. And lord help her, she was actually beginning to hope for a certain outcome.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

She stood up and walked to the door. Showtime. She opened the door and nodded. "Come in, Sheldon."

He walked past her and sat down on the couch. He watched her as she joined him. Penny turned sideways and looked at him carefully. Sheldon opened his mouth, but Penny quickly raised a hand to silence him.

"Before you ask me anything I want to talk." Sheldon looked intrigued and nodded his head to indicate she could continue. Penny picked up the red notebook and opened it up. "This is my Con book. A list of reasons why this is a dreadful idea. Things like, you once tried to change me by using chocolates. The way we argue. All the ways we are opposites. The way you talk down to me because I'm not smart." Sheldon opened his mouth again and she shushed him. "The way I drive you crazy. I am emotional and easily angered. You're all about routines and schedules, and I'm very much a fly by the seat of my pants person." Sheldon reached for the notebook but she placed it on her lap.

"Please, let me finish," she asked softly. She picked up the blue notebook. "This is my journal. I've been writing in one ever since I was 12. I have dozens of them. Each one for a particular subject. School, work, family, friends, aspirations. You are the only person I have ever had a separate journal for. I re-read this yesterday. I had hoped it might help me figure out how to turn you down and still remain friends."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped and he started to rise, but Penny stopped him. "Dammit, Sheldon! Let me finish!" She set the red notebook on top of the blue one.

He settled back against the couch, shocked by her vehemence. Penny took a deep breath and picked up the paper. She laid it on the notebooks and handed it all to him. "You can't propose to me yet. Instead I want you to take these. The paper is a list of things I would expect from a marriage, and from you in particular. Read my journal. Read the list. Then if you still want to do this, if you can live with my expectations, come talk to me. Tell me what you want out of this, what you expect from me, and if we are in agreement, you can ask me then."

Sheldon stared at her intently for several seconds. He reached out slowly and took the items from her without glancing at them. Sheldon stood and headed to the door. He paused before opening it.

"I will return after reading these, if that is acceptable," he said. Penny nodded and he left.


	2. Ask Her Again

_**Sheldon has presented Penny with a proposal of marriage. A mutually beneficial arrangement between two friends who care for one another. Will she say yes?**_

* * *

Sheldon walked through the living room and down the short hall to his bedroom. Luckily, Leonard was out with a grad student he had met. He locked his door and sat down on the edge of his bed before looking at the list of expectations.

**1. I will not be artificially inseminated. We would have to conceive the old fashioned way.**

**2. We do not have to share a bedroom, but we would have to have sex once a week as long as we are together. I will not cheat, but I will not be responsible for my own orgasms either.**

**3. I want an equal partnership. We make decisions that affect both of us, together. I'm not talking about whether or not you buy Superman or Spiderman comics, but major decisions that affect our lives have to be discussed together. No one has the right to arbitrarily overrule the other.**

**4. We rent or buy a house once we have a child. Children need room to play and run. Something in a safe neighborhood with a yard.**

**5. No boarding schools, or nannies. This will be OUR child and we will raise him/her together.**

**6. I do not expect romance or pretty speeches, but I will not tolerate being disregarded or insulted.**

**7. This one is negotiable. I want a small ceremony. We are not doing this for love, and the idea of an elaborate ordeal is distasteful to me. It feels like lying. I would prefer just us, and our friends as witnesses in front of a judge.**

**8. Also negotiable, in lieu of a honeymoon, I would like to take a few days to go see both our families. It only seems right to tell them in person that we have married. **

**9. I know you are reluctant to take time off work, but I want one week every year for visiting family. Our families live a good distance away and I want them involved in the lives of our child/children. **

**10. If, after your Meemaw has passed, we still have not had a child, you can chose to end the marriage with no hard feelings on my part. I do not want to keep you trapped in a marriage you do not want.**

Sheldon set aside the list, finding nothing he would not readily agree to in it. He opened the journal and began reading.

_Wow! A real super genius lives across the hall from me! How cool, right? Actually both of them are way smart, but Sheldon is like that Russell Crowe movie I liked, a real beautiful mind! He's even got these weird quirks. He's going to be interesting to get to know!_

He smiled at the memory of that first day.

_My lord! That man drives me nuts! All I did was ask them to accept some furniture for me! How could they sneak in while I was asleep! Creepy much?! I am definitely never having anything to do with them ever again!_

How close he had come to losing out on Penny's friendship! He scanned a few more entries.

_Poor Sheldon! I swear he couldn't have gotten sick from me! I don't even have a sniffle! But he's so sick and miserable. I made him tea and put him to bed. No sponge bath (or enema!) although, between you and me, I really was tempted about the bath. I'll admit to a certain…curiosity to what he looks like under all those layers. I'm betting he has a lean swimmer's body. Oh, and he taught me the sweetest little song to sing when he's sick. Sometimes he annoys the crap out of me, but then there are times like this when I just want to hug him forever. _

Teaching her Soft Kitty had been a whim. One he was glad he had given in to.

_Okay, here's the deal. If Sheldon Cooper ever ends up dead, I am going to jail. Why? Because it will be me that killed him! How could he hang my panties and bras on the telephone line! He has soooo crossed the line this time! I will never forgive him for this!_

Him?! She had called his mother!

_He's so innocent and sweet sometimes. And he's so annoying and irritating, too. Sheldon got locked out and he stayed with me. He took my bed. He made me sing to him. I was close to smothering him. But then he fell asleep and I heard him mumbling. When I got up to check on him, he said "always Penny" then he fidgeted a bit and smiled. "my friend" he said and then he settled into a deep sleep. I would have hugged him if I wasn't afraid of waking him. _

There was a lot more, but Sheldon set the notebook aside and thought about the various entries floating around in his mind. When he first approached Penny, he had told her she was the only viable candidate. That wasn't entirely true. She was the first one he had thought of. Then he had compiled a list of candidates. Penny was not the first woman to ever attract his attention. He was not the asexual robot everyone assumed. But, Penny **was **the only woman he had ever felt more than indifference for since his hormonal teen years. His brief interest in sexual exploration had left him with little desire to ever do it again. The woman he had been involved with had only been interested in her own pleasure and had cared nothing for him. After watching various colleagues act in a similar fashion to their significant others, he had decided emotions were a hindrance and elected to ignore them.

Her journal only reinforced his certainty that Penny was the only person he could spend his life with. He had never given much thought to marriage. He had not even given much thought to progeny except in the context of passing on his genetics. But when Meemaw had told him of her diagnosis, and that she had about a year left, he had been slapped in the face with thoughts of mortality. When she had mentioned that one of her biggest regrets was that she wouldn't have a chance to see any great grandchildren, he had jumped at the opportunity. He had a slight chance to do the one thing he had only ever imagined. Be with Penny.

So, he had spent two weeks planning. He had avoided Penny completely so that he did not reveal his plans prematurely. He had wanted to have the best possible arguments to convince her to go along with it. It would appear that he had succeeded. He did not need to read her cons list. He already knew those. He chose to disregard them. He opened his laptop and began typing quickly.

* * *

Penny waited for him to finish knocking before opening the door. She drew on her acting skills to appear calm, but inside she was very nervous. "Come in, Sheldon. That was much faster than I thought it would be."

Sheldon nodded as he took a seat on the couch. He placed her notebooks on the table and set a sheaf of papers on top. Penny closed the door and sat down beside him. Sheldon cleared his throat and turned to face her. "I have drawn up a marriage agreement and incorporated each of your requests in it. I have also included four of my own." He flipped to the list he had made and handed it to her.

**1. We will sell your car and purchase something safe and reliable for our progeny.**

**2. We will both submit to medical testing before we wed to verify our fertility.**

**3. There will be no alcohol consumed while endeavoring to conceive, nor during pregnancy.**

**4. I will pay for your acting classes if you will also take at least one college course each semester. You are not stupid, and I truly believe that you only lack confidence. I suggest accounting or marketing which would help you with your Penny-Blossom business. I also believe that this would help you to continue to provide for our progeny in the case of my untimely death.**

The last one caused conflicting emotions. Anger because once again her lack of education was being brought up. Leonard had done it often, making her feel like he was trying to make her more like him so he wouldn't be embarrassed by her. Sheldon had often pointed out her ignorance. On the other hand, she was touched that he was thinking about the future of their proposed offspring. He was attempting to ensure that their child would always be safe, and well provided for.

Penny tried to think rationally. She tried to look at this from every possible angle. She looked up to see Sheldon watching her hopefully. This was insane! She couldn't marry someone she didn't love! _But I do love him,_ she thought to herself. Maybe a bit more than a friend should, but first and foremost, she did love him as a friend. She could depend on him. Despite their differences, she knew without a doubt that he would never hurt her, and would always do his very best to make this a successful marriage. Sheldon never did anything half-heartedly. He would not cheat, and he would never raise a hand to her. She cared about him. She was protective of him. And there were many times when they had lots of fun together.

Life with Sheldon would never be easy. Then again, life with her wouldn't be either. They would drive each other nuts, and they would drive each other to be better. Together they would be a formidable team. Penny picked up a pen from the table and signed the agreement. She placed the papers on the couch between them and looked at Sheldon. "Ask me," she said softly.

Sheldon licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. "Penny, will you marry me?"

She nodded calmly. "Yes, Sheldon. I'll marry you."


	3. Telling the Gang

_**Has the world gone mad? Sheldon and Penny are getting married for the purpose of having a child.**_

* * *

It was three weeks before they had everything ready. They had gotten the marriage license easily enough. Then Penny traded in her car and together they picked out a silver blue 2010 Hyundai Santa Fe. They submitted to fertility test, and their results had finally come back.

They only told Amy and Bernadette at first. Bernadette was one of Penny's closest friends and Amy, despite being new to the group, was someone Sheldon trusted. They both knew the problems that would arise when they told the guys. Howard would not believe them, Raj would get all weepy, and Leonard….well, best not to even think about that yet. They played it safe by calling the girls and asking them to meet them at City Hall because of some sort of legal thing for Sheldon. Not technically a lie, but they didn't want any drama, just a quiet, fast ceremony. Surprisingly, the women were supportive. They were under the impression that Sheldon and Penny had been carrying on a secret affair. Sheldon and Penny chose not to disabuse them of that notion.

That evening when everyone gathered to eat pizza and play Halo, they told the guys. It wasn't until they produced the marriage license and the women verified their own involvement that the guys believed them. As predicted Raj cried, Howard scoffed and Leonard threw a fit. After about 20 minutes of everyone talking over each other, Penny stepped into the center of the room and pulled Sheldon behind her.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled. Immediately she had everyone's attention. Penny took a steadying breath. "Here's the deal. We are married. It's over and done. I am sorry you feel like we should have told you all before, but this right here," she waved her hands, indicating the whole room, "is why we didn't. This doesn't change our relationships with any of you. We are still your friends. This is strictly between Sheldon and I. This is a real marriage. We are not play acting. This is not a sham or a bazinga."

Sheldon nodded his head. "We realize this is sudden. In a perfect world we would have planned out a large wedding and invited all of our friends and families." Sheldon's body trembled at the thought, and Penny silently leaned back in support. "But I am not comfortable in crowds. Neither of us are believers and my mother would have insisted on an elaborate religious ceremony. This was simpler and we both agreed that it was the perfect solution for us."

Leonard shook his head angrily. "I don't believe you. What is the real reason? You two don't even like one another!"

"I'm sorry, Leonard." Penny threaded the fingers of her hand into Sheldon's. "I know this is a huge shock to you all. But Sheldon and I **are** married. We are committed to each other. We want a family together."

Sheldon placed his other hand on Penny's waist, the slight twitch of his fingers only noticed by Penny. "We love each other," he said softly. "We might as well tell you now, we will begin searching for a home of our own when we return from our trip. We are going to see our families next week and tell them we are married. We plan on starting a family, and we want plenty of space for our children."

Leonard's face blanched and after a moment he stormed off to his room. Amy, who also looked surprised by the last bit of news, stepped forward. "Are you pregnant?" she asked with awe.

Penny shook her head and smiled wryly. "No, I'm not. Sheldon and I would like to have a child, but we aren't expecting one yet."

There were a few more questions, nothing they hadn't been expecting, like where were they going for their honeymoon, which apartment were they going to live in until they found a house, and were they going to have some sort of reception. Penny let Sheldon answer those. They had already decided that they would stay in her apartment, but leave most of his belongings across the hall until they moved. Sheldon would continue to pay his half of the rent and utilities for 4A until they found a home. They agreed to let their friends take them out the next night to eat for a celebration. Then they made their excuses and went across the hall.

They walked inside and closed the door behind them. Sheldon locked the door, since neither of them would be going anywhere. Penny and Sheldon stared at each other for a couple of seconds, nerves making them uneasy. Finally Penny sighed and walked to the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea to help us relax," she said.

She was reaching for the kettle when Sheldon put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up at him and saw a myriad of emotions burning there. Hope, fear, determination and shyness shone out of his eyes. Penny smiled tenderly and reached up to place her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was warm and chaste, meant to reassure him. After a moment, just before she could pull away, Sheldon pulled her body closer. He opened his mouth and traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Penny slipped hers alongside his and her hands moved to his cheeks. She pulled back slightly and looked at him questioningly. Sheldon nodded at the unspoken query. Penny smiled and took his hand in hers. They walked back to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from packing her suitcase as Penny walked into the bedroom. She smiled and handed him the freshly laundered underwear. "I just saw Mrs. Vartebedian. She said to say congratulations, and that she is make us a lovely patchwork quilt as a present."

Sheldon frowned slightly. "How did she find out?"

Penny sighed. "Apparently she heard Leonard bickering to Howard and Raj about how he just knew our marriage was fake. She said she always wondered when you and I would wake up and realize we were perfect for one another."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "Did she? I wonder why."

Penny nodded. "I did too, so I asked her. She said no matter how much we fought, you and I always took care of each other. And that we would not have fought so passionately if we didn't have some passion between us."

Sheldon blushed as he thought about the passion that they had discovered together. Penny was warm and giving. She usually took the lead, being a big ol' 5, but she was generous and patient, too. She put him at ease as much as possible, and did all she could to give him the greatest possible pleasure. He had learned more about his own body in the past three days than he had in 30 years.

He had also discovered a side of Penny that he had never seen before. A vulnerable, timid side. She had her own insecurities about her ability to be a good person, and he was astounded to find he had a desire to bolster her confidence. He suspected they were very much in a "honeymoon" mindset since they had yet to really argue. Both of them were making an effort to compromise and get along. So far, Leonard was the only fly in the ointment. He was continually questioning them, making snide comments and being generally disagreeable, but that was to be expected.

Sheldon finished organizing the clothing and shut the suitcase. In the morning they would fly out to Omaha and spent two days with Penny's family. Then they would drive down to Galveston for three days with his. Fortunately they would no longer have to worry about how their families would take the news. Leonard, in a fit of jealousy, had called Penny's dad, and his mom to tell them what had happened. Penny suspected he had done so in the hopes their parents would be angry.

He heard the shower start and his body reacted to the thought of a nude Penny. He wasn't surprised by how enjoyable he found their physical relationship. He was surprised by how much Penny enjoyed it, though. He was not her type, and he had worried when he first conceived of his idea that she would find his thin, gawky frame unappealing. Instead, Penny liked his body. When he had mentioned that she usually went for large muscular men, she had corrected him. She went for tall guys. The large muscles were not the attraction. She liked the way his body covered hers. She loved his large hands because they made her feel protected.

He looked at the door and then reached for the buckle of his belt. By the time he reached the bathroom, he was fully nude and very eager. He stepped around the curtain and moved up against her back. He spanned her waist with his hands and she practically purred. Penny leaned back into him and smiled seductively. "I was just hoping you would join me."


	4. Sheldon's In-laws

**_Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper go to Omaha. Time for Sheldon to meet his in-laws.  
_**

* * *

They stepped out of the rental car and looked at the large farmhouse. Sheldon was pleased with the homey look of the sprawling house. The porch was wide and wrapped around one side of the home. Baskets of orange begonias hung every five feet. The beds in front of the porch were a riot of color. Around the yard were cherry and pear trees. Off in the distance he could see fields of corn and a large barn. The front door opened and an older version of Penny stepped out.

Penny smiled widely and raced up the walkway. They came together at the bottom of the steps in a tight embrace. Sheldon grabbed the two suitcases from the trunk and followed more slowly. By the time he was near, Penny was shaking her head at whatever her mom had said. She turned to him and smiled.

"Sweetie, this is my mom, Elaine Queen. Mom, this is Sheldon, my husband," she said confidently.

Sheldon set down the luggage and held out his hand. Penny's mom shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, dear, but Penny just told me that you don't like to be touched. I appreciate that you were willing, though."

Sheldon looked at Penny with gratitude. "Penny is always taking care of me," he said softly.

Penny blushed and took one of the suitcases. "Come on, Moon Pie. I'll show you where my old room is." Mrs. Queen led the way inside and told them she would have lunch ready in a bit.

* * *

Sheldon stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. He paused when he saw Penny's dad leaning against the wall. "Are you waiting for me, sir?"

Wyatt nodded. He looked at Sheldon for a few seconds. "Do you love my little girl?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes sir, I do. I know this was very sudden. I understand that you are concerned, but the truth is, Penny and I have known each other for 5 years. We have always been attracted to each other. We have fought each other, we have helped each other, and we have an innate connection that draws us together. I will always do my utmost to ensure Penny's happiness. Penny means more to me than I can adequately express. We want a family and home together."

Sheldon hesitated a moment. "Sir, I will make mistakes. So will she. Penny and I will not always get along. We'll fight, we'll make up and we'll never quit on each other. Penny and I will always do whatever it takes to make this marriage work. To do otherwise would be to abandon all the principles we both hold dear."

Wyatt stared at him silently, searching Sheldon's eyes. After a long moment he nodded and relaxed. "I love my daughter. I only want her to be happy, to be safe, and to be loved. Watching the two of you today, hearing the way you talk about her, I can honestly say I'm relieved. You just treat her with respect. Like an equal. That's what makes a marriage. Not lust or common interests. The willingness to stand together and handle whatever comes as a unit. Welcome to the family, Sheldon."

Sheldon was stunned by the warmth that spread through him. "Thank you sir," he said sincerely, "I will." Wyatt nodded and headed down the hall. Sheldon walked to the bedroom and put away his shaving kit.

Penny looked up from the laptop and smiled at him. "Did you get lost?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Your father wanted to speak with me. He was concerned about how swiftly we wed."

Penny frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

Sheldon slipped into the bed beside her and smiled with admiration. "I tell you that your father is worried and you are more concerned with me?"

Penny sighed. "You are my husband, Sheldon. Of course I'd be more concerned for you. I love my dad and mom. They have been my support all my life. Even when I screwed up, they never gave up on me. But you are the man I will spend my life with. You are the man who I will have children with. We can't succeed if we don't have each other's back."

Sheldon felt a spike of hope rush through him. Was this a sign that Penny cared for him? He turned slightly to say something and Penny leaned in to kiss him. Sheldon reached for her and drew her across his lap. Penny's arms encircled his neck. He released her lips and pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck. One of her hands moved down to rub his back comfortingly.

"Penny, I am uncertain of protocol here. I do not wish to insult your parents by engaging in intercourse under their roof, but I do not wish to forgo the chance of conception." He blushed slightly and looked at her with sincerity. "Also I enjoy our encounters and would like to proceed. What is the acceptable thing to do here?"

Penny smiled and kissed him gently. "Sheldon, my parents aren't going to be upset by us 'engaging'. In fact, I'd bet they are, at this moment, shoving cotton into their ears so they don't have to hear it."

He thought about that for a moment and then smiled. He laid back, pulling Penny on top of him. He reached for the hem of her nightie as she reached over to turn out the light.

* * *

Sheldon cringed as a group of toddlers ran past him, water guns held high. He wasn't comfortable with the entire Queen clan surrounded him. Aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews as far as the eye could see. There had to be almost 150 people here!

A soft touch on his arm drew him around. A plump woman with salt and pepper hair was looking at him with a stern expression. "I would like to speak to you, young man. Please come with me."

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat and followed with a mixture of curiosity and concern. They made their way to a bench under a willow tree. The woman sat and faced him.

"My name is Thomasina Reece. I am Elaine's aunt. I am not embarrassed to say Penny is my favorite niece. Everyone here knows it. So, I want to know why she married you. Why you married her. I want to know, what makes you good enough for my Penny?"

Sheldon wanted to flee. This woman was a bit too forward and confrontational for his liking. He decided to be as upfront as he could be and hope for a quick end to this conversation. "Ma'am, I am a well respected physicist. I will win a Nobel Prize someday. I have a good income, and a stable job. I am honest, loyal and dependable."

Sheldon took a second to organize his thoughts. "I always considered relationships a diversion from what was important, my work. Then I met Penny. When we became friends, and I grew closer to her, I found myself beginning to want the very things I always considered unnecessary. Affection, support, love. I never wanted those things until she came into my life. But I want them with her. I want her in my life. I have never been what's best for Penny. She should have someone who can openly and freely tell her how he feels. Someone who can show her how special and exquisite she truly is. I will never be that guy. I understand very little about human nature. Emotions befuddle me. In the years I have known Penny, she has had to help me navigate through the social situations I do not comprehend. But I do love her."

Thomasina stared at him for several minutes. Finally she nodded. "Well, I will be honest with you. I have never thought that any of the boys Penny dated were good enough for her. They were meat headed imbeciles only after her body. As a result, I have watched her self confidence dwindle with each and every disappointment. When she came home to visit for Thanksgiving, it broke my heart to see the depression in her eyes. Her last boyfriend was different from her usual ones. He, too, was a scientist. But he was clingy and whiny. Every time her attention wasn't completely on him, he was like a child. When Elaine called to tell me Penny was bringing home her husband, I feared the worst, that she had given in and married that man."

Thomasina looked across the lawn at the large group. "When I die, almost everything I own will go to Penny. None of them know this." She looked back at Sheldon. "I don't trust you. I don't think you are telling me the truth. I don't know how you found out about Penny being my heir, but I can assure you right now, that you overplayed your hand. I'll change my will. You won't profit by conning my great niece."

Sheldon jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, but relaxed swiftly as he looked up at Penny. She leaned down and kissed his cheek briefly before turning to her great aunt. "Aunt Tom! I was afraid you weren't here! Mom said you were coming, but I didn't see you arrive." Penny leaned down and hugged her warmly.

Thomasina smiled and patted Penny's arm. "I was just getting to know your gentleman, sweetie."

Penny rubbed Sheldon's back soothingly and grinned. "Aunt Tom, don't try to scare him off. I made sure to marry him before you could."

Thomasina shook her head and looked at Penny's hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "Penny, you know I love you and only want what is best for you. Be careful of this man. I don't think he is sincere."

Sheldon started to speak out, but Penny squeezed his shoulder to silence him. "Aunt Tom, there are few people in my life that I trust completely. You, Mom and Sheldon top that list. Have you ever known me to be taken in? You know I can see through bull. I'll tell you something that we aren't telling anyone else."

Penny took a deep breath and looked down at Sheldon with a slight smile. "Sheldon and I care a great deal for each other. We are best friends. But no, we don't love each other romantically. We married because we intend to start a family. His Meemaw is dying and she expressed a regret that she would never see her grandkids settled."

Thomasina looked at them both shrewdly. "So, he has married you so you can be a baby factory."

Sheldon shook his head, his temper getting the better of him. "No. I married Penny because she is the only woman I could be happy with. We care about each other, we respect each other and we both know what we can expect from each other. I am not an affectionate person. I am not comfortable with the easy expression of emotion that most others so casually indulge in. Penny and I are married. I don't give a damn about your will," he said, standing up. "I am one of the most sought after minds in the world. I can go anywhere and get a job in an instant. Keep your inheritance. Penny is the only thing I want from your family."

Penny took Sheldon's hand in hers and she looked at her great aunt sadly. "Aunt Tom, I love you. But I love him, also. Maybe it's not the type of love you think it should be, but it's the love born of years of friendship, years of having each other's back, being friends and companions. It's a love I trust, because I trust him. Sheldon will never cheat on me, never abandon me, never harm me, never forget me. I will always do everything I can to make him happy. I will support him, care for him, and defend him."

Sheldon looked at the pain in Penny's eyes and decided to try and make peace. "Penny loves you. She has been looking forward to seeing you so much. I understand that you do not approve of our marriage, and I accept that. But you will have to accept that it is a done deal. If you can't approve of me, at least bear in mind that we will have children. Do you really want to miss out on their lives?"

Thomasina's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you will ban me from these children's lives if I don't leave my will as is?"

Penny brushed away a stray tear threatening to fall. "Aunt Tom, if I have to chose between you and Sheldon, you won't like my choice. We aren't after your money. Keep it. Give it to charity. Have it buried with you. But please, if you love me, give Sheldon a chance. Get to know him. Because he's my husband and I'm committed to him."

Penny turned and pulled Sheldon along with her. They slowly made their way back toward the house. They were greeted along the way by various family members, but eventually they found themselves back in their bedroom. Sheldon sat beside Penny on the bed as she pulled off her shoes. She laid back and tugged on his hand until he laid down beside her. He wasn't comfortable laying there in his regular clothes and shoes, but he placed an arm around her anyway.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. "I never thought it would go like that. Can we just take a nap? We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Sheldon nodded and rubbed her back soothingly. Once she fell asleep he stood up and headed downstairs. He poured a glass of sweet tea and watched the last car pull out of the driveway.

"Please don't worry about Aunt Tom," Elaine said as she joined Sheldon by the kitchen window. "She never approved of Wyatt, either."

Sheldon looked at Penny's mom curiously. "Does it bother you? Our marriage?"

Elaine shook her head. "For 6 years, Penny would spend half her letters, or phone calls complaining about you, or bragging on you. She wrote me an 11 page letter about you trying to teach her about physics. I was not surprised one bit when Leonard called to tell us you two had married. I always suspected there was more between you two than just friendship."

Elaine smiled wryly. "I know you two married for some reason other than love or desire. I don't care what it is. It doesn't matter. Because whatever reason you have for marrying, I know without a doubt that you and Penny truly care for each other. You love my little girl, even if you don't realize it. And she loves you. I am satisfied with your marriage, Sheldon. You are part of my family now."

Sheldon felt humbled by his mother-in-law's open-armed acceptance of him. "Thank you, ma'am," he said softly.

Elaine lightly patted his arm. "Get some rest, sweetie. You have a long trip tomorrow. I'll have breakfast ready at 6:30."

Sheldon nodded and rinsed out his glass. He went back upstairs and gathered his pajamas. He showered quickly and joined Penny on the bed again. He watched her sleep for a long time. He never would have expected her to take his side over a beloved family members. He had not given her nearly enough credit for her loyalty. He drew her closer and kissed her forehead lightly before closing his eyes. She really was a marvelous woman.


	5. Meeting Meemaw

_**Penny's turn now. She's met Mary and Missy, but how well will she and Meemaw get along? Is anyone good enough for Meemaw's Moon Pie?**_

* * *

As they got closer to their destination, Sheldon got more and more excited. He was practically hopping up and down in his seat. Penny grinned widely as he pointed out the driveway to his Meemaw's home. A couple of cars sat in the driveway, so Penny parked on the shoulder by the fence. She looked around with interest. A real, honest-to-god white picket fence!

Sheldon scampered out of the car and grabbed Penny's hand. He pulled her along quickly to the porch. The scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms filled her senses. The front door opened and Missy and Mary stepped outside. Behind them came four other people. A small thin woman with silver white hair moved to the front, leaning heavily on a cane. Even without her soft "Moon Pie" Penny knew who she was immediately. She had the exact same look of joy in her eyes that Sheldon had in his.

Sheldon moved in and hugged the woman tenderly, wrapping his arms around her without hesitation. After a moment he pulled back and allowed his mother and sister to hug him. He nodded to the muscular guy and the woman at his side. He shook hands with the older man standing behind the group.

Sheldon turned to her and then frowned to see her standing a little ways off to the side. Sheldon reached out his hand and Penny moved forward to take it. He drew her in against his side and turned back to his family.

"Penny this is my Meemaw, Abigail Lee. That's my brother, Junior, over there. That is my dad's sister Martha, and her husband Carl. You already know Mom and Missy. Everyone, this is my wife, Penny."

Penny was surprised and pleased by the pride in his voice. Meemaw looked her over carefully. She tilted her head and placed both hands on her cane.

"Do you love my Moon Pie?" she asked in a straightforward manner.

Penny nodded and smiled tenderly up at Sheldon. "Yes, I do. He's my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

Sheldon knew his Meemaw was a shrewd woman. He didn't want her to doubt his marriage for one instant, so he did the one thing he knew would erase any doubt in his family's minds. He dipped his head and briefly kissed Penny's lips. He didn't even need to look up to know his family was convinced. He had heard their small gasps of surprise.

* * *

Sheldon hung their clothes up in the closet while Penny put their toiletries in the adjoining bathroom. He turned as she came back into the room and watched her plug her phone in so it could recharge. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed before reaching out for her. Penny smiled and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheldon's hands settled on her waist and he laid his head on her chest.

Penny's hands moved to rub his shoulders soothingly. "Tired, sweetie?"

Sheldon shrugged and relaxed against her. It had been a long drive from Nebraska, and even though he was genuinely happy to be here, he had to admit to himself that he really wanted some alone time with his wife.

He smiled against her shirt. His wife. He liked the way that sounded. Penny's fingers worked lose the kinks in his neck methodically. He breathed in her soft vanilla scent and allowed himself to just enjoy being with her.

Meemaw quietly moved away from the doorway. She had been worried ever since Mary had called to tell her that Shelly had married out of the blue. She had never known her grandson to do something so spontaneous. He never jumped into anything, always taking a long time to consider every possibility before committing himself to something.

She wasn't so sure now. To see her mysophobic, OCD grandson not only casually touch and kiss this young woman, but to have witnessed their intimate embrace just now, she was filled with hope. They were holding each other tenderly, for no reason whatsoever, except that they wanted to. There was no audience to play act for since they had no idea she was there. Meemaw made her way back down to the kitchen and put on a tea kettle. She sat down beside her daughter Martha and smiled.

"I take it your talk with Shelly went well," Mary said as she and Missy joined them.

Meemaw shook her head. "I didn't talk with him. I didn't want to interrupt him and Penny while they were cuddling."

Mary's eyes bugged out and a whispered "Praise Jesus" escaped her lips.

Missy smirked and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I guess Shelly isn't above coitus after all."

Mary lightly slapped Missy's shoulder. "Don't you go teasing your brother, little miss! At least he waited until he was wed before indulging."

Junior entered the kitchen and reached for a soda in the fridge. "Mom, none of us need the thought of Sheldon "indulging" in our minds just before supper."

A laugh from the doorway drew everyone's eyes to an amused Penny and an embarrassed Sheldon. "Sorry, Junior. But it's practically impossible to resist him."

To divert everyone before Junior and Missy could begin teasing Sheldon, Mary stood and picked up her sweater. "Penny, dear, there's a wonderful little steak house in town. We thought you might like to go there for dinner."

Penny nodded and slipped her hand into Sheldon's. "Sounds wonderful to me. How about you, sweetie?"

"It is acceptable," he said calmly.

Everyone got ready to leave quickly. Meemaw turned to Penny with a smile. "Would you mind if I rode with you and Moon Pie?"

Penny answered immediately. "I'd love it if you rode with us. And I know Sheldon would, also."

Sheldon held out her sweater and Meemaw slipped it on. He offered her his arm and added his reassurances. "Meemaw, you are always welcome to ride with us. We are here so I can introduce you to my wife. I am hoping you will come to love her as much as I do."

Meemaw looked at the couple and smiled tenderly. "Moon Pie, if she makes you happy, truly happy, then how could I not love her?"

Penny followed Junior's truck through the country lanes and listened to Sheldon tell Meemaw all about the grant he had applied for. She smiled as his voice took on that dreamy quality it always got when he discussed science. Meemaw was smiling with happiness as she listened. Once Sheldon finished, she turned to Penny.

"Moon Pie tells me you are a waitress, dear. It must be difficult being on your feet all day. What do you do to unwind?"

"I make Penny-Blossoms," she said. "Or go dancing. I hang out with Sheldon. Next semester I'll be taking some accounting classes, too. Sheldon thinks that if I get a business degree, I can make my Penny-Blossoms into a more successful business."

Meemaw looked curious. "What is a Penny-Blossom?"

Sheldon grinned. "The barrette you are wearing is a Penny-Blossom, Meemaw. It's one that I actually made."

Meemaw touched the royal blue flower in her hair with surprise. "Oh my! I love my barrette! I wear it every chance I get. To think you taught him to make it yourself! That is wonderful. The ladies at bingo are always asking me where I got it, dear."

Penny beamed with happiness, which made Sheldon's stomach tighten. He loved the look of accomplishment and happiness on her face. She almost glowed with pride.

"I'm glad you like it. Especially since I brought you a whole rainbow of them," Penny said.

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. He hadn't even known she had brought a gift for his Meemaw. Meemaw looked excited. She clapped her hands with delight. "Is there an orange one? I have this lovely silk scarf with orange, blue and yellow flowers on a pale green background. I want to pair it with my yellow pantsuit."

Penny nodded quickly. "There are two different orange ones, a neon and a burnt orange. If that doesn't match, I can make you one while we are here."

Meemaw shook her head gently. "Oh dear, you don't have to do that. I am sure the burnt orange will do nicely."

Penny pulled into the parking lot and parked beside Junior. Sheldon hurried around and helped Meemaw out of the car. They made their way into the restaurant to join the others. Penny sent Sheldon a soft smile and he returned it. Both of them were hopeful.


	6. A Talk With Mary

_**Sheldon and Penny are still in Texas spending some time with Meemaw.**_

* * *

Sheldon entered his old bedroom with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. Penny was sitting on the bed, wiping at her eyes. Sheldon hurried over and fidgeted. He was not very capable when it came to dealing with emotional people. He slowly sat down beside her and placed an arm around her gently.

"Penny? What has happened?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I started cramping, Sheldon. My period will start in a day or two." Penny's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Sheldon relaxed immediately. "Penny, this is no reason to cry. We cannot expect to become pregnant immediately."

Penny sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know, but I'm still disappointed. I feel like I let you down. Like I let your Meemaw down." Penny sobbed a little bit. "And I _really_ like her, sweetie. Your Meemaw is so sweet and lovely, and ….and so damn wonderful!"

He maneuvered them back onto the bed and pulled Penny into a close embrace. He began to sing Soft Kitty in a low voice and felt Penny smile against his neck.

"Soft Kitty is for when one of us is sick, Moon Pie, and I'm not sick."

He chuckled lightly. "Cramping and sad is a kind of sick," he replied. "And only Meemaw can call me that."

Penny gave a quick snort of laughter and cuddled as close as she could. Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Penny stepped out onto the porch and sipped the cup of coffee in her hand. Sheldon was showering and she had decided she needed caffeine. The sky was the palest pink with only a few sparse clouds on the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Come join us, Penny."

Penny jumped slightly to see Mary and Meemaw sitting at the end of the porch. She smiled and walked over to take a seat on a chair. "Good morning," she said with a smile. "How are you two doing this morning?"

Meemaw smiled as she continued to darn a tablecloth. "I slept as well as a 75 year old with cancer can."

Mary patted her mother-in-law's knee. "In other words, she slept like a log. She's just trying to guilt me into trimming the hedges today."

Penny grinned when she saw the mischievous twinkle in Meemaw's eyes. "I'd be happy to do it for you."

Mary started to shake her head, but Meemaw jumped in to accept. "Thank you, dear. I hate doing it, as does Mary. Usually I have to bribe Junior with apple dumplings to get him to do it."

Penny sipped her coffee and looked around the yard. "I loved doing yard work at home. I like being outside, and mowing and weeding was a good excuse to not be cooped up with dusting and vacuuming."

Mary smiled warmly. "You and Missy would work well together. She'd rather dust and vacuum than pull weeds."

"I'll prune those two almond trees, also," Penny said as she stood up. "Where's the garden tools?"

"I'll show you," Mary said, rising also. She bent and kissed Meemaw's cheek and Penny followed suit. They walked off the porch and went around the house to the back. When they reached the garden shed, Mary paused. "Penny, I want you to be completely honest with me. Why did you and my boy marry?"

Penny looked into Mary's eyes, so incredibly like Sheldon's, and knew she couldn't lie to this woman. "Because he made a good argument for it. Because we really do love each other. Maybe it's not a fiery grand love you read about in books, but it's real nonetheless. Almost from the instant we met, Sheldon and I have connected in a unique way. We fight, but it's never vicious. We argue, but it's never to hurt each other. There is no one I trust to have my back more than Sheldon, and I would defend him against anyone. We will do anything and everything to make this marriage work."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them spin around. Sheldon moved up beside Penny and looked at his mom. "I asked Penny to marry me, because she is the only person I could marry. No one else has ever accepted me like she does. She understands my idiosyncrasies, but she also helps me step outside my comfort zone. I asked Penny to marry me, and she accepted because we know that together we can have a successful marriage."

Mary looked back and forth between them. "What about passion?" she asked. "You make this sound like one of Shelly's sterile contracts."

Sheldon blushed deeply and Penny jumped to the rescue. "Mary, you know as well as we do that passion doesn't keep a marriage together. I would never have agreed to this marriage if I didn't know Sheldon and I were attracted to each other. We have passion. We're good, very good, together in that department. But more than that, we have our friendship. We don't just _want_ this marriage to work. We _have_ to make this work. Because neither one of us is willing to fail. We will have a successful and loving marriage because neither one of us is willing to settle for less."

Mary brushed away the tears trying to form in her eyes. She pulled Sheldon in for a tight hug. Then she did the same to Penny. "I have to say, it's not exactly conventional, but the way you two describe it, I think this is actually better for Shelly than what I had prayed for. You two really are committed to each other, aren't you?"

Sheldon smiled down at his mom. "Have you ever known me to do something only halfheartedly?"

Mary shook her head with a smile. "Okay, go spend time with your grandmother. Penny and I have yard work to do."

Sheldon paused and then bent to kiss Penny's cheek gently. He blushed and hurried away without a word. Penny watched him go with a grin. She looked at Mary and shrugged. "He's a whack doodle, but he's _my_ whack doodle."

* * *

Sheldon mixed the coleslaw while Meemaw mixed the macaroni salad. Today his mom was having a cook-out and he knew he and Penny would be expected to attend. That didn't stop him from whining about it. "Meemaw, you know I would rather not be in the middle of your various neighbors and their families."

Meemaw shook her head with humor. "Moon Pie, this means a great deal to your mother. She is looking forward to introducing her daughter-in-law to all her friends. So, just smile and keep quiet, Moon Pie. Let Mary have her day, and the next time, you have a free pass to not attend, okay?"

Sheldon grumbled under his breath, and looked out the kitchen window. Penny was almost finished pruning the almond tree near the rose bushes. She reached up and wiped the sweat from the back of her neck and he shuddered. He hoped she intended to shower before the get together. His mind flashed to the one time they had showered together. Heat rose up his cheeks and now he really hoped she showered soon.

Meemaw watched her grandson with amusement. Whatever the reasons her Moon Pie and Penny had married were, there was no denying that there was a very real bond between them. And it wasn't just physical, either. Sheldon had never been swayed by a pretty face. No, there was something much deeper than that between them and she was grateful for it.

* * *

Sheldon scowled and clutched his glass of sweet tea tightly. Man after man had pulled Penny onto the lawn for a dance and she seemed to be enjoying it a great deal. At the moment she was dancing with Kenny Ferguson from down the lane. He clenched his teeth as his "country girl" shook it like the song said.

Junior stepped up beside him and sipped his coffee. Sheldon could smell the bourbon he had snuck into it. After several seconds he turned to look at him. "Yes, Junior?"

His brother grinned widely. "Never thought I'd see it," he drawled. "I was sure you and that pretty little filly were pulling one of your bazingas on us, but the look on your face speaks volumes."

Sheldon blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," he said, his accent growing thicker with his agitation.

Junior guffawed and pulled Sheldon into a head lock. "Give it up, Shelly. You're seein' green, ain't ya?"

Sheldon struggled to push Junior off him, unsuccessfully. His eyes watered as Junior tightened his grip. Before Sheldon could cry uncle, Junior suddenly released him. Sheldon straightened up to find Penny shaking her hand and hopping about. He looked at his brother who was sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw.

"Damn, girl! You almost cracked my jaw! You didn't hafta hit me!"

Penny paused her dancing about and glared at him. "You keep your mitts off Sheldon and I won't do it again." She turned to Sheldon, concern written all over her expression. "You okay, sweetie?"

He felt the ridiculous urge to wrap his arms around her and pout so that she would cuddle him. Instead he took her hand in his and examined it carefully. A small crowd had gathered nearby to see what the disruption was about. Sheldon saw Missy standing off to the side, nodding approvingly. He looked back down at Penny. "We should put some ice on those knuckles to reduce swelling."

Penny followed him into the house calmly. He led her into the kitchen where Meemaw and her fellow bingo ladies were sipping tea and eating angelfood cake. He took an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped a washcloth around it. He placed it on Penny's hand and pulled her from the kitchen toward the stairs. Before they got very far they heard his Meemaw proudly announce that the blossom in her hair was one of Penny's creations.

Sheldon led her upstairs to their room and sat her down on the bed. "I am sorry Junior's antics made you abandon your dancing," he murmured, trying to disguise the jealousy in his voice. Outside the song ended and a new one started up. Penny grinned and stood up, pulling Sheldon to his feet. "Your Man" by Josh Turner drifted through the window and Penny slipped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Junior messed with you," Penny said with a slow smile, "but maybe now, you'll dance with me."

Sheldon tsked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and they began to moved fluidly. "Penny, I don't dance."

They never heard the song stop. They were too busy kissing.


	7. Home Again

_**Bask to Pasadena we go. I know Leonard was a bit of an ass in the beginning, but bear in mind, he's spend the better part of four years wanting Penny. It's a bit hard to give up a fantasy. However, I want a fluffy story, so Leonard is going to be a true friend in this one.**_

* * *

It was Amy who picked them up at the airport. She chatted excitedly about the places she and Bernadette had scouted for them. Sheldon had been dubious at first about letting the women take on this task, but Penny had pointed out that they were both scientists, and although not as intelligent as he was, it would save time to have them look over listings and weed out any that were obviously unsuitable. Then he wouldn't have to miss time from work, or video games.

He had reluctantly agreed, after giving the women a check list to use. Size of the rooms, condition of the neighborhood, proximity to work and the comic book store, and most importantly, friendliness of the neighbors. He didn't want to risk a veritable hoard of strangers trying to make his acquaintance.

They carried their luggage up to 4B and found Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Raj waiting for them. Leonard looked at Penny for a moment, like he had lost a treasured toy, but an instant later his expression cleared and he smiled. "Welcome home, Sheldon and Penny."

Sheldon endured the hugs from the women and handshakes from the guys, but retreated behind Penny quickly. "We know you guys said no reception," Bernadette said happily, "but you never said no celebration. So, we've planned a party for you both."

Sheldon gave a horror filled moan. "Not another party," he pleaded.

Leonard held out a hand to shush him. "We have pizza, sodas, and Star Wars Trivial Pursuit."

Howard gestured to the table behind them. "And every newly married couple needs a wedding cake and gifts."

Raj placed his beer on the table and pointed a finger at Sheldon. "It's a non-optional wedding obligation. And if or when any of us marry, you can reciprocate then."

Sheldon sighed and relaxed some. "Very well. But you are all obligated to marry, now."

Penny couldn't contain her giggles anymore. She reached out and hugged Leonard briefly before moving back to Sheldon's side. "Thank you, all of you. We're lucky to have you guys in our lives."

Amy grinned widely, and brandished a large knife. "Enough chit chat. Who wants cake? The piece with the large cluster of roses is mine."

* * *

They spent the next two weeks settling back into a routine. Work, school, friends and house hunting took up much of their time. But they each made the effort to spend time together alone. Penny was seeing a different side to Sheldon. He was still arrogant and opinionated, but he was also less likely to criticize. Penny found herself more willing to compromise. She did what she could to maintain his schedules and routines. Even if she didn't particularly feel like having Thai food on a Monday.

Leonard acquired a most unlikely roommate. He asked Stuart about putting up a flyer in the shop's window, figuring that if he could find someone who liked comics and sci-fi, then he was sure to end up with a roommate he could get along with. 30 minutes later Stuart had handed him a deposit and agreed to move in the day after Sheldon moved his things to storage. It had been almost two months since they returned from their trip and although they argued on occasion, they had found a groove that worked for them.

* * *

Penny wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a nap. She entered their apartment and smiled slightly when Sheldon looked up from the table with a smile. Penny hung up her purse and jacket. She would never admit it out loud, but she liked Sheldon's organization system. Being able to find her things at a moment's notice was great. She walked over and bent to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?" she asked without much interest.

Sheldon looked up at her curiously. He slowly turned in his seat and stared at her. Penny frowned, wondering if she had cheesecake on her face. She was just about to ask when Sheldon quickly turned back to his laptop. He opened a file labeled _SCHEDULE_. Penny turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. Penny looked back at him and he looked stunned.

"Penny, how do you feel?"

She shrugged and sighed. "Tired, mostly. It was a long day at work. Three parties. My feet hurt and my back aches. I'm going to take a bubble bath, sweetie."

Sheldon didn't release her like she expected. Instead he closed his eyes and stood up. He cupped her face in his hands and frowned with concentration. She was about to ask what he was up to when he suddenly grabbed her boobs. Penny eeped at the unexpectedness of it. His hands slowly slid down to her hips and back up.

"Sweetie, as much as I would love to get playful with you, I'm just too tired right now, okay?"

Sheldon's eyes opened and he looked down at her with awe and hope. Slowly he bent and kissed her gently. All of a sudden, Penny wasn't quite so tired anymore. She returned the kiss with rising passion but Sheldon broke away and tugged her toward the bathroom. Penny grinned, thinking they were about to shower together. So, imagine her surprise when he sat her on the edge of the tub and reached into the cabinet. He pulled out one of the home pregnancy tests he had bought a month ago and handed it to her.

"According to my research, this is the most accurate home test available. You must urinate on the wand and then we wait for two minutes. If there are…"

Penny took the box from him and rolled her eyes. "I know how the test works, Sheldon. Sweetie, I just had my period a little while ago. There's no reason to think I'm pregnant."

Sheldon looked smug. "Your feet are swollen, Your face is puffy, your hormones are out of balance if your moods lately are any indication. And your period was 6 weeks and 3 days ago. You are 11 days late, Penny.'

Her eyes bugged out and she began counting backwards mentally. Holy crap on a cracker! He was right! She ripped open the box and pulled out the wand. When she reached for the zipper on her skirt, Sheldon seemed to realize what bodily function she was about to perform. He scrambled out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"On the stick!' he reminded her loudly.

They agreed to wait until after her first appointment with the obstetrician before they told anyone their news. Sheldon stepped up the house hunting. He even enlisted Raj and Bernadette's help. By the end of the next week, he had three possibilities. He made arrangements to view them after their appointment with the OB/GYN.

* * *

Penny shivered as she slipped into the thin paper gown and scooted up onto the exam table. Sheldon was looking over the equipment in the room, checking for inspection stickers to assure himself everything was in good working order. Penny grinned at the mask he wore over his nose and mouth. He had tried to get her to wear one, saying hospitals were havens for super bugs and killer viruses.

Dr. Sargent and a nurse stepped into the room after a quick knock. He looked up and paused when he saw Sheldon.

Penny giggled. "He's mysophobic," she said by way of explanation.

The doctor nodded with understanding and moved to sit on the small stool beside the table. "Well, Mrs. Cooper, you are definitely pregnant. Approximately 32 days according to the blood test. At this early stage there isn't a whole lot to do, or see, but I am going to do an internal ultrasound anyway. According to your medical history, you had a few cysts removed a couple of years ago, so this is just for my own peace of mind. Now, lay back and get comfortable."

The nurse moved around Penny and lifted the gown to her stomach before covering her lower half with a blanket. Sheldon blanched before moving up near her head. She guided Penny's feet into the stirrups and gave them both a reassuring smile. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable," she said calmly, "but it will be over before you know it."

Penny grimaced at the wand in the doctor's hand and reached out for Sheldon's hand.

* * *

The realtor looked at Penny with confusion and Penny just smiled and walked over. She took the strip of pictures that Sheldon had insisted the doctor print out from his hand. "Sweetie, the baby is just a tiny little dot. She can't see her. Now, come look around the house and tell us what you think."

Sheldon huffed with annoyance. "Sheldon 2.0 is NOT a dot. I am pointing him out. Anyone with eyes can see he is perfectly formed. Besides, I have already decided this house will do. It has adequate room, ample storage, a large backyard and the neighbors have suitably high hedges. It is seven minutes from your job, fifteen from mine, and the preschool two streets over has a high rating." He snatched the pictures back and looked at them with a tiny smile.

Penny burst out laughing and looked at the realtor. "We'll take it."

* * *

**7 Months Later**

Penny was in the middle of typing up her notes from her algebra class when the phone rang. She reached for it absentmindedly. "Hello?"

"Penny?" She turned her full attention to the overwrought voice on the phone.

"Missy? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"It's Meemaw," Missy said softly. "She's in the hospital."

Penny almost dropped the phone. She took a deep breath and asked a few questions. She promised to call Missy back as soon as she had spoken with Sheldon. Penny stood up slowly, and gave her belly a gentle pat. "Let's go see daddy, honey."

She called Leonard and asked him to come get her without telling Sheldon. She no longer fit comfortably behind the wheel of their vehicle. She used the time waiting for Leonard to quickly book a flight to Galveston.

20 minutes later Leonard showed up and helped her get in. He looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

Penny shook her head. "It's not me," she said with a sob. "Meemaw is in the hospital."

Leonard swore softly. Everyone in their group knew how much Sheldon loved his grandmother. "What can I do?" he asked.

Penny smiled at him. Once he got used to their marriage, Leonard had become a better friend to them both. Penny suspected some of it was that since he and Sheldon no longer lived together, they weren't getting on each other's nerves as much. She thought the rest of it was due to Leonard having his own love interest. He and Sheldon's new assistant had hit it off immediately. Alex was gorgeous, smart and completely head over heels for Leonard.

"Just be supportive," she answered. "Sheldon is going to be devastated if she doesn't get better. There's no one he loves more than her."

Leonard shook his head. "There's you and Abby," he said indicating her bulging stomach.

They pulled into the university parking lot and he hurried over to help her out. Penny placed a hand against her aching back and stretched. "He's still going to be devastated," she said worriedly. "Can you get the other guys for me? Bring them to the office?"

Leonard nodded and walked her to the entrance. "I'll go get them now. I'll stop by and tell Gabelhauser, too. Ask him to get the paperwork together for a leave of absence."

Penny kissed Leonard's cheek and hurried away.

Sheldon was adjusting a portion of his equations when she opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around, annoyed at the interruption until he saw her. A grin spread across his face. "Penny! What brings you here?" He looked her over carefully, worry replacing his smile. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Penny walked over and bit her bottom lip. "Sweetie, Missy called me," she said, deciding to just say it and get it over with. "Meemaw is in the hospital. She's really sick."

* * *

Leonard opened the door slowly and peeked around the edge. Howard and Raj followed as he opened the door and stepped inside. Penny looked over at them tearfully. Sheldon was sitting in his chair, staring out the window, expressionlessly. He didn't even look up to acknowledge them. Penny was gently rubbing his shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice.

Leonard walked around the desk and stood in front of Sheldon. "Sheldon? What can we do?" he asked carefully.

Sheldon looked up finally and shook his head. "I …I don't know." he admitted. "I need to … but I can't leave Penny. Meemaw …Penny's so far along …" Sheldon's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes tightly.

Penny moved to the side of his chair and cupped his jaw so he would look at her. "Honey, you need to go. Meemaw needs you. You have to go see her. I'm okay. Honestly. And if anything happens, we have our friends here to help."

Sheldon stood quickly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't want to leave you," he admitted sadly.

"Drive!" Howard exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at him with confusion and surprise. "You fly down, and we'll drive. Me and Raj can drive Penny to Texas. It only takes a couple of days, right? I have vacation time coming, and so does he. I would love to visit the NASA center, anyway. We drive Penny down to your family and we can drive her back, too."

Raj nodded quickly in agreement. Leonard smiled and looked back at Sheldon. "There. All arranged. I'll take care of the house plants if one of you leaves me a key. Okay?"

Sheldon looked at Penny questioningly. "Sweetie, I booked you a flight that leaves in four hours. Let's go home and pack you a bag, okay?" she asked. Sheldon sighed and nodded. He held her close for a couple more heartbeats and grabbed his messenger bag. He turned to Howard and Raj with a stern expression.

"I am entrusting you with the most important person in my life. Do not let **anything** happen to her!"

Penny rubbed his arm soothingly. "Abby is fine, Sheldon. We'll be careful."

Sheldon looked at her tenderly. "I was talking about you," he said softly. Penny's eyes widened slightly but Sheldon got them all moving before she could say anything.

* * *

_**I know some will want to know what happened in those missing seven months. Well, mood swings, heartburn, morning sickness, lots of using the bathroom and a bit of arguing over baby names. I skipped it all because I wanted to get back to Meemaw.**_


	8. Dear, do you realize your water broke?

**_I know I said I wanted fluffy, and that's true. But I told you in the beginning Meemaw only had a year left. I've made this as easy and gentle as I can. Don't hate me too much._**

* * *

It took Penny two days to arrange a leave from her classes. Her job was easier to manage. Ever since the last part of her fifth month, her manager had moved her into the office on a part-time basis so she no longer had to be on her feet all the time. Gary was more than happy to give her the time off. By the time they got to Galveston, Penny was ready to commit murder. She was fairly certain no judge in the world would convict her. Bernadette and Amy had tagged along, which made for close quarters over the two day trip. The hotel they had stayed in last night had been her only reprieve from the nonstop chorus of show tunes, disco hits and horrible 80's pop songs.

They pulled into the driveway of Meemaw's house, hoping someone was there, since Penny had never actually been to Missy's apartment and Mary hadn't been home. Her back was aching and she desperately needed a bathroom. The door opened and Junior stepped out onto the porch.

Penny waddled over quickly and he pulled her into a hug. His eyes were rimmed by dark circles and he looked worn out. "Hey, lil' sis. I was hoping you'd get here before I fell asleep. Come on in, and bring your buddies." Junior yawned and walked back into the house. Howard and Raj carried in Penny's two suitcases and Amy and Bernadette followed her in. Penny waved toward everyone. "Howard, Bernadette, Amy, and Raj. Guy's, that's Junior. Be right back." She hurried off as fast as she could to the bathroom.

When she returned Junior was snoring and the others were sitting at the kitchen table. Howard was talking on his phone quietly. He said yes a couple of times while writing down instructions.

"Okay. We'll be there in about 25 minutes. Bye." Howard looked up at Penny. "I got directions from Sheldon to the hospital from here. He'll meet us in the lobby if you feel like going over now."

Penny walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. She was really tired, but she was even more worried. She patted her face dry and sighed before stretching her back. "Yeah, I'm ready," she said. "Did he say how she was?"

Howard shook his head. "No. But he sounded calm, and not that freaky robot calm that means he's about to explode, either."

Penny felt a bit of relief, knowing that if it was really bad, Sheldon wouldn't be calm at all. She climbed back into the backseat of the minivan and got as comfortable as possible. Amy and Raj opted to stay at the house with Junior, so Penny had more room now, with Bernadette sitting up front with Howard. The drive to the hospital took a bit longer than anticipated due to traffic, so Sheldon was actually pacing under the canopy outside the entrance doors when they pulled up. He rushed forward and helped her out and directed Howard to the parking garage. A nurse hurried over with a wheelchair, but Penny quickly explained she was visiting a patient, not becoming one.

Sheldon pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming," he complained in her ear.

Penny smiled. "It's only been four days, sweetie."

Sheldon smiled shyly. "It's the first time we've been separated in 10 months, Penny. I am accustomed to you being by my side at night. I have not achieved adequate REM sleep without you."

She smiled softly up at him before drawing him down for a tender kiss. "I've missed you too." Howard and Bernadette came through the doors and Sheldon sighed at the interruption. However, he welcomed them both and led the way to Meemaw's room in the 6th floor.

Mary and Missy hurried over to hug Penny when they got there. She smiled at each woman and then walked over to the bed while Sheldon introduced Bernadette. She eased down into a chair, and took the hand Meemaw held out to her. "Hello, Meemaw. You know, if you wanted us to visit, all you had to do was ask."

Meemaw burst out laughing which quickly turned into rough coughing. She finally caught her breath and squeezed Penny's hand. "Are you sassing me, young lady?"

Penny grinned and rubbed her stomach as the baby decided to try out for the football team again. "It's a Nebraska thing. We can't resist pestering you Texans. It's like a law or something."

Meemaw smiled widely and tugged her closer for a brief hug. "So, how's that great-grandchild of mine?"

Penny sighed tiredly. "Active. She's kicking the crap out of me."

Sheldon came up behind Penny and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Meemaw, these are two of our friends, Howard and Bernadette."

"Hello, dears. Thank you for coming all this way. I do hope you weren't greatly inconvenienced," she said warmly.

Bernadette smiled brightly. "Oh no, it was a great deal of fun. We sang, and played trivia games, and had a wonderful time." Penny muttered under her breath but gave everyone a smile.

Penny shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "Meemaw, how are you doing? Sheldon said you were having breathing troubles."

Meemaw spoke calmly, but Penny could hear the underlying pain in her voice. "The cancer is spreading to my lungs and making it hard for them to expand fully." She took a few breaths and smiled gently at Penny. "Now, don't look so down, dear. This is just part of life. I'm 79 years old. No one lives forever."

Penny nodded and leaned down to place her head on their clenched hands. "I know that. But I don't have to like it," she whispered.

Meemaw reached over with her other hand to brush Penny's hair back. "Neither do I, dear. Neither do I."

After a few more minutes, Sheldon drew Penny away. "You need to eat. Let's go to the cafeteria, Penny."

She stood tiredly and leaned over to kiss Meemaw's cheek. "We'll be back," she said. She hugged Mary and Missy again and followed Sheldon, Howard and Bernadette out of the room. Once they reached the elevator, Sheldon pulled her against his chest again, and Penny hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Sheldon nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. I am worried about Meemaw, but this is not completely unexpected, either. I have had a year to adjust to this, Penny. Logically, I know what to expect." He hugged her tighter. "But it pains me," he whispered into her hair.

Penny held him as close as she could, but was grateful when Howard distracted Sheldon by telling him about the argument between the geology department and the astrology department over ownership of some new equipment. She closed her eyes tight and rubbed her lower back. Bernadette moved closer and looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" she asked softly, trying not to alarm anyone. Unfortunately Sheldon had that damned vulcan hearing. He spun and looked at Penny worriedly.

She sighed and gave Bernadette a little glare. "I'm just tired. Two days in a minivan is not exactly comfortable, despite the manufacturer's assurances."

Sheldon pulled her around to face him and reached around her waist to rub her back for her. Penny moaned with pleasure and laid her head on his chest just as the elevator doors opened. They moved out into the corridor and Sheldon led them to the cafeteria. They headed to the counters and began looking over the selections.

Penny was trying to decide between a slice of apple crump pie and peach cobbler when her bladder suddenly betrayed her. An embarrassed flush bloomed on her cheeks and she turned to Bernadette. Before she could say anything, though, a sharp pain cut across her spine and she gasped loudly.

Sheldon and Howard looked at her quickly and she grabbed Sheldon's wrist. "Crap on a cracker!" she moaned. A second pain made her stomach lurch and her teeth clench. Sheldon looked alarmed and she saw the beginnings of a full blown panic attack in his eyes. She looked at Howard, who was beside her husband. "Nurse. NOW!" she hissed sharply.

A woman behind the counter leaned over and smiled pleasantly. "Dear, do you realize your water broke?"

Penny almost growled at the woman. "Ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

The woman simply laughed and walked over to a phone. She pressed a button calmly. "Jim? I have a woman in labor at the counter. And send someone with a mop, too."

She came around the counter and pulled a chair over for Penny. "Sit down, sweetheart. We'll have you in the maternity ward in a few minutes, I promise. You're not the first woman to try and have a baby on my watch."

Penny looked chagrined and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

The woman patted her hand, ignoring the frozen, panicky man standing beside her. "I've heard worse. Now relax if you can and I'll see if I can't do something about your partner."

Penny shook her head. "Don't bother. He'll snap out of it himself. He's a genius, but sometimes he needs to reboot that big beautiful brain of his."

Bernadette waved Howard over with the nurse pushing a wheelchair. By the time Penny was seated and they were ready to head out, Sheldon was aware enough to follow. His eyes were still a bit blank and he was too quiet. They took the elevator to the third floor and parked by the nurse's station.

Penny grabbed Sheldon's hand and pulled him down to her. He bent automatically, with no resistance. Penny rolled her eyes. Poor thing was in shock. This week was too much for him. She gripped the back of his neck and kissed him, slowly, coaxingly. After several seconds he moaned deep in his throat and kissed her back. A heartbeat later he sprang back up.

"Penny! You're in labor!" he shrieked.

Penny looked over at her friends. "Get Mary," she urged softly. "Quickly, before he goes all whack doodle on us!"


	9. Meemaw meets her namesake

_**Meemaw is dying. Penny is in labor. Sheldon may just have a heart attack from all the stress and chaos.**_

* * *

Sheldon didn't even make it through the epidural. He fainted and Penny had Howard stay with him when they moved her to the delivery room. Bernadette and Mary went with her. When Amy, Raj and Junior showed up Sheldon was conscious again but twitching like mad. He wanted to be with Penny, but she had left orders for him to go keep an eye on Meemaw.

Amy walked over to him. "Sheldon, Penny is having a baby. There will be blood and amniotic fluid along with a high probability of other bodily fluids. Do you really want to be in that room?"

Sheldon shuddered violently. "I should check on Meemaw," he said weakly. Raj led the way to the elevators after Amy and Howard promised to text him the moment they knew anything.

* * *

Penny gripped Mary's hand tighter and pushed like the doctor told her. Bernadette mopped her forehead and she looked at her friend. "I need a favor," she said with a gasp.

Bernadette nodded immediately. Penny had been at it four hours and Abby was being stubborn. "Of course, Penny. You want Sheldon?"

Penny's eyes narrowed. "Hell no! He's the bastard who did this to me! No, you have tiny hands. Get down there and pull her out!"

Mary rubbed Penny's arm soothingly. "Penny, honey, you're doing fine. Just a couple more pushes."

Penny's head whipped around to glare at her mother-in-law. "Your son sucks," she growled.

The doctor cleared his throat lightly. "Mrs. Cooper, you need to push hard now."

Penny muttered threats under her breath and braced herself as another contraction hit. She took a deep breath and bore down as hard as she could.

* * *

The door opened slowly and Sheldon peeked around the edge. Penny lifted a weary hand and held it out to him. He smiled softly and hurried over. She shifted over and let him get a good look at their daughter. "Say hello to your daughter, sweetie. 5 lbs, 8 oz and almost 18 inches long. Isn't she beautiful?"

Sheldon's eyes widened and his expression turned confused. "Penny, is she supposed to be so ….wrinkly?"

Penny's eyes narrowed and she clutched Abigail closer. "What?!" she hissed. "She's not wrinkly! She's gorgeous!"

Sheldon looked disbelievingly at Penny. Abby yawned widely and opened her eyes. Sheldon gasped and his expression turned to wonder. Slowly he reached out and picked her up out of Penny's arms. "She's looking at me, Penny. She knows I'm her daddy. Look! She's smiling! She loves me!"

Penny grinned and shook her head. She wasn't about to tell him Abby was just yawning. If it kept him from saying she was wrinkly, Penny would let him think what he wanted.

"She didn't smile at you," he said smugly. "I must be her favorite parent."

Then again, maybe she _would_ burst his bubble, Penny thought grumpily. A soft knock signaled they had visitors. Mary opened the door and their friends walked in. Junior came in backwards, maneuvering a wheelchair into the room. Penny smiled widely at the sight of Meemaw's joyful look.

Junior placed the chair right beside the bed and Meemaw picked up Penny's hand. "How are you, dear?"

Penny nodded to Sheldon, who was trying to explain to Missy that she couldn't hold Abby until she had been decontaminated. "I'm good. So is your namesake. But your grandson is pushing his luck."

Meemaw shook her head with amusement. "Moon Pie!" Everyone turned at the authority in her voice. She paused to catch her breath and beckoned him over. "Give me my great granddaughter, dear."

Sheldon whimpered with resignation. "But I just got her," he muttered to himself. He placed Abby in his Meemaw's arms and hovered close by. Penny yawned widely as she watched her friends and family gather around her daughter. She looked up at her husband who was fussing with the blanket over Abby's feet. She didn't know when she began to fall in love with her husband. She knew when she had realized it, though. And in this moment, she had never loved him more.

* * *

Sheldon looked at his phone and sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Only for Penny would he make the effort. He loved her. He had for years. He knew she cared for him, probably cared a great eal, and that was enough. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Ma'am, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I thought you might want to know Penny and I have had a daughter. Abigail Elaine Cooper."

There was silence on the other end for several seconds. "Can …can I see her?"

Sheldon released the breath he had been holding. "Of course you can. You are her family."

"Thank you."

Sheldon hung up and returned to the hospital room. It was just him and Penny now. Abby was in the nursery, Meemaw and Mom were on the sixth floor and everyone else had gone to get some sleep. He slipped into the bed beside Penny and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He wasn't about to sleep alone when she was right here.

* * *

Penny looked up from her daughter as the door opened a little bit. The nurse looked in with a smile. "You have visitors. Are you up to it?"

"Of course she is," snapped an annoyed voice behind the nurse. The door opened wider and Penny gaped as her parents and her Aunt Tom walked in. Her mom rushed over and hugged her tight and her dad smiled widely. Aunt Tom moved around the bed and took a seat on the chair. "Well, let me see her."

Penny quirked an eye at her aunt. She loved her dearly, but she had learned early in life that the only way to deal with her crotchety relative was to stand her ground. "Hello, Aunt Tom. It's good to see you, too. What was that? Why yes, I am doing fine. Thanks for asking."

Penny's aunt narrowed her eyes. "Don't be cheeky, missy."

Sheldon walked in, pushing his Meemaw's wheelchair. He paused at the scene before him for a moment before moving over to the bed. He put Meemaw beside Aunt Tom and then walked over to say hello to his in-laws.

"Penny, how are you this morning?" Meemaw asked, wheezing slightly. Penny was alarmed by the paleness of Meemaw's face.

"I'm okay. How about you?" she asked with concern.

Meemaw waved away her concern. "Same as yesterday. Stop your fussing, dear. You and I both know I have little time left. Now, how's that little angel this morning?"

Penny picked up Abby and handed her to her aunt so the two women could see her. She looked over at her husband worriedly. He was talking to her dad, but his eyes kept straying back to Meemaw. She could see the knowledge in his eyes that Meemaw wasn't going to be with them many more days.

Elaine sat down on the edge of the bed and took Penny's hand in hers. She looked at the older woman and smiled. "You must be Meemaw. Penny has told me so much about you."

Meemaw smiled widely. "She has told me much about you all, also. She's a lovely woman, inside and out. She has made my Moon Pie very happy."

"Moon Pie?" Aunt Tom asked.

"That's my nickname for Sheldon. Cause he's nummy nummy, like a moon pie," Meemaw explained.

"Well, I don't know if he's nummy, but he's not the worst Penny could have done," Aunt Tom conceded gruffly. Penny looked at her daughter and marveled at how someone so tiny could melt even the hardest heart.

* * *

Penny woke to the sound of rough sobs. She knew instinctively what had happened. She pulled him against her tightly and began singing Soft Kitty. Her heart broke for her husband who had just lost the most important part of his childhood. By the time he drifted off to sleep, her voice was ragged and sore from hours of whispered lyrics. Penny looked at the rising sun out her window. Today she and Abby were leaving the hospital. Despite being a few weeks early, their daughter was the picture of health.

She wondered how the other Coopers were doing. Mary and Missy were strong women, but Junior and Sheldon were emotionally more fragile. She suspected that was why Junior acted so tough. It was definitely why Sheldon retreated behind his intelligence so much.

Slowly she slipped from the bed and went to take a shower. Her body was still tender and having Sheldon squeeze so tight had made her stiff. She washed up quickly and dressed in the clothes Amy had brought her. She was just pulling her hair up into a ponytail when a soft tap on the door drew her attention.

Aunt Tom was there with a small bag. She glanced at Sheldon's sleeping form before hugging Penny. "Your mother-in-law called last night. I am sorry about Abigail, dear. I could see you cared about her."

Penny nodded against her aunt's shoulder. "I can't believe she's gone so fast," Penny whispered. "Especially now, with Abby just getting here."

Aunt Tom set Penny back. "Dear, be glad she got to spend three days with her. Abigail was delighted to get to hold her great grandchild. She lived a wonderful life filled with love and family. Abby was the greatest gift you could have given her in her final days."

Penny wiped her eyes and nodded. She took a steadying breath and looked at the bag. "What do you have in there?"

Aunt Tom sighed with resignation. "It's for your ..husband," she said with a grimace. "I never would have expected him to call me and let me know about the baby. He has made an effort to keep me involved in your life, even after everything I said before. I suppose he can't be all bad."

Penny laughed and hugged her aunt close. "Thank you," she whispered.

They looked over as they heard the bed creak. Sheldon was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Aunt Tom sighed and walked over to him. She held out the bag. "Here. Think of it as a peace offering, if you like."

Sheldon's eyebrows shot up and he gingerly took the bag. He glanced at Penny before opening the bag. Slowly he reached inside and pulled out what looked like a teddy bear in a shirt. He studied it for a moment and then excitement filled his eyes.

Aunt Tom grimaced when he looked at her. "Elaine said you would appreciate this more than a check."

Sheldon stood and clutched the stuffed toy close. "Thank you, Mrs. Reece. I do not want or need your money. I would, however, like your continued presence in Penny and Abby's life."

Aunt Tom stared at him a moment and nodded. "Okay then. We have an understanding. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will go see if I can be of any assistance to your mother." Without another word she left the room.

Penny walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Sheldon held out the bear and tears sprang to her eyes. The bear was wearing a lab coat over a white shirt. The shirt read "**My Daddy Is A Genius"**. She reached up and placed a kiss on his jaw. Sheldon hugged her close and found solace in her embrace.


	10. Love and the people you share it with

_**Stop it! If you cry, then I'll cry and we'll all be crying and get all splotchy!**_

* * *

It was a large gathering, but for once Sheldon didn't mind. His mind was empty but for one thing. His Meemaw. He didn't hear a word the preacher said as they placed her in the ground beside her long deceased husband. He could feel Penny's hand in his. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that his friends and family were all around him, but he was stuck in a loop of memories. All the special moments with Meemaw. Making cookies at Christmas (she would never call it Saturnalia no matter how many times he asked) his first day in fifth grade at age 7, the day he ended up in the ER with a broken arm because he fell off the barn roof trying to test wind resistance to prove Superman could fly, the night before he left for Germany, the day he got his second doctorate and she had cried with pride, the day he brought Penny home to meet her and she had embraced his wife with the same love and joy she had always given him.

Her last words floated through his mind and it helped him focus on the here and now. "_Moon Pie, I have spent a lifetime trying to be the best woman I could be. Whatever my role, be it daughter, wife, friend, mother, grandmother, I did my very best. There has never been anything in my life that gave me as much happiness as my family. You have a new role now. You aren't just a genius, or a physicist, or even a husband. You are a father. You have a daughter to raise, teach and guide through life. But never forget that above all else, love her. Love her with all your heart. You love her like I've loved you and you'll have the same joy I did. Life is about love and the people you share it with."_

He looked over at Penny and Abby. Even as heartbroken as he was, he felt that sense of peace and happiness that only they could create in him. He squeezed Penny's hand gently and she looked up at him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks steadily, but she still managed to give him a small smile. She laid her head against his shoulder and he released her hand to place his arm around her shoulders.

After the service they made their way back to Meemaw's house. Sheldon followed Penny upstairs and watched her get settled and begin feeding Abby. He reached out and smoothed the fluff of dark hair with a smile. Penny had made a tiny Penny-Blossom but it wouldn't stay on the fine strands.

"How are you handling everything?" Penny asked gently. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw worry and a carefully restrained fear. She was concerned for him, he knew. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am heartbroken," he admitted. "I have always known that no matter what happened, Meemaw was here, and that she would always love me."

Penny caressed his nape comfortingly. She drew him down beside her on the bedside. He placed a finger in Abby's tiny hand and slid his other arm around Penny's waist. He was still incredibly sad, but a layer of contentment settled over the pain and dampened it down.

* * *

Sheldon listened to the lawyer going over the will without much interest. He already knew what it said. Meemaw had made her will out several years ago and they all knew the contents. So, it was a bit of a surprise when the lawyer got to the end and cleared his throat.

"Abigail came to see me a couple of months ago. She had a change to make to her will," Mr. Stillson said nervously. He knew how upset people could get when someone changed their will. "To Penelope Cooper I leave not just my gratitude and everlasting love, but also my pearls. When my husband gave them to me, he told me an old story about how pearls were supposed to promote marital happiness and keep love strong. I don't know if that is true, but I know that every time I looked at that necklace I remembered the love in my husband's eyes. I wish for you and my grandson the same love and joy I had."

Mr. Stillson placed a jewelry box on the desk and slid it across to Sheldon, since Penny was still at Mary's home with the baby and their friends. Sheldon picked it up gently. He could remember her wearing these only on her wedding anniversaries, even long after Poppa had passed away. He looked at his mom, who Meemaw had left the rest of her jewelry. She was smiling softly. Sheldon placed them in his jacket pocket and imagined how they would look around Penny's neck.

Mr. Stillson finished not long after that. They thanked him and made their way out of the lawyer's office. Mary paused on the sidewalk. "Shelly, walk with me over to the park. I want to talk to you for a few minutes." Missy and Junior settled on a bench to wait and Sheldon walked across the street with his mom. They stopped under a huge elm and he pulled the jewelry box from his pocket. Mary shook her head and waved away the box.

"That's not what I want to talk about, Shelly." She took a moment to compose her thoughts. "Honey, I always thought that when Mother passed away, you would retreat into your shell and nothing and no one would be able to draw you out. I feared we would lose you." Tears wavered in her eyes and she brushed them away quickly. "I was wrong about your marriage. And I'm glad I was. I thought it was a convenience thing. A marriage to make Mother happy, or to accomplish some goal I just didn't know about. But the way you and Penny are with each other is so much more than what you said this marriage was. You love that girl and she loves you. So, I want you to have this." Mary pulled a small envelope from her purse and handed it to him.

Sheldon opened it curiously and frowned. "Mom, this is the deed for Daddy's cabin."

Mary nodded. She smiled wistfully. "Your father and I had our problems. We fought a lot. But when things got bad, he would take me there. In that small cabin, just the two of us, our problems melted away. I have nothing but happy memories of that place. It's almost magical to me, Shelly. There's something so very precious about that cabin. When you're there, nothing in the world matters but you and the person you love. I want you and Penny to have that same magic."

Sheldon placed the envelope in his pocket and stunned his mom by pulling her close for a hug. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Mary patted his back and they walked back over to the car. Mary watched him buckle in and she smiled. Her little boy was all grown up now. He still had his quirks and phobias, but he had a better handle on them now. He was a man with a wife and a child, not the man-child she feared would never change. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for sending her son Penny.

* * *

Getting everyone out of Texas was a bit of a chore. Penny was determined to never, _ever,_ ride in that minivan again. Missy offered to drive her, Sheldon and Abby back to Pasadena. Penny suspected it was Missy's way of spending more time with Abby. She had bonded with her niece in her grief and was reluctant to see her leave. Penny would have found the way Missy and Sheldon fought for possession of Abby amusing if it wasn't for the fact they kept waking her up just as Penny got her to sleep.

They stayed at the same hotel Penny and the others had stopped at on the way down, and got home pretty late. Bernadette and Howard dropped Raj and Amy off. Missy helped pack their bags into the house and then she crashed in the spare room. Penny placed Abby in the crib Leonard and Raj had gotten them and walked into their bedroom. She wearily changed into her pajamas while Sheldon showered.

When he came back to the bedroom he climbed into the bed beside her and she cuddled up close. "There's a note on the fridge from Leonard that he'll stop by tomorrow to return my key and see Abby."

Sheldon nodded slightly, sleep creeping up on him. "Okay," he muttered. "Love you."

Penny yawned as she drifted off. "Love you, too," she mumbled.

* * *

Sheldon was in the bathroom shaving when he remembered their final words before they both fell asleep. His razor hit the sink with a clatter. He searched his memory carefully, trying to see if he had only dreamed it, or if it had really happened. He stared at his face in the mirror. He had admitted his feeling to her. Penny had said she loved him also. Was it true? Could she really care for him as much as he cared for her?

After a moment he picked up the razor and finished shaving. He walked into the bedroom and dressed slowly. He wondered if she realized what they had said last night. How would she react when she did? Should he say something? Should he wait for her to say something?

He headed to the living room and walked over to the bassinet. Abby was staring at the mobile of jungle animals. He smiled and reached for her.

"Don't you dare!" Penny said from the kitchen. He looked up, startled. She set a glass of orange juice on the table beside a plate of French toast. "Eat first. Then play."

Sheldon walked over and took a seat at the table. Missy looked up from her own half eaten plate and smiled. "First come, first served, first to play with my niece."

Sheldon glared at her and picked up his fork. He looked over at Penny. "This is my house. Shouldn't she have to ask permission to play with my things?"

Penny pointed the spatula at the both of them. "No fighting. I'm not spending my day playing referee to you two. Now eat!" Sheldon narrowed his eyes at his sister who stuck her tongue out. Penny turned back to the stove to hide her grin. She was just placing the last French toast on a plate when the doorbell rang. She walked into the living room and opened the door. Leonard and Amy smiled widely and she stepped back.

Amy walked immediately to the bassinet and picked up Abby. Leonard waved at Missy and Sheldon who were glaring at Amy. Penny rolled her eyes and hugged Leonard. "Thanks for taking care of everything for us," she said. "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Amy shook her head. "Leonard and I had breakfast at the iHop before coming over." She sat down on the armchair and gently rocked back and forth. Abby yawned widely and her eyes drifted closed.

Penny left her to it, and went back to the kitchen to eat. She sat down with a tired smile and dug into her breakfast. Leonard accepted a glass of juice from Sheldon and asked how he was doing.

Sheldon sighed. Penny reached out and took his hand in hers and he smiled at her. "I am alright," he said in a soft voice. "I will always grieve for Meemaw, I think. I, too, would like to thank you for taking care of our home for us while we were gone. I noticed you mowed the lawn, also. I am indebted to you."

Leonard shrugged it off. "No big deal. It's what friends do." He looked at Missy. "How long are you staying?"

She finished her juice and nodded toward Abby. "Just a few days. I wanted to spend more time with Abby. Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful?" Missy stood and Leonard rose with her. They walked into the living room and crowded around Amy to watch the baby sleep.

Sheldon looked over at Penny shyly. She was eating mechanically, her eyes scanning the various mail Leonard had brought with him. Sheldon licked his lips and cleared his throat nervously. "Penny?"

"Hmm?" she asked absently.

Sheldon looked at her inquiring expression and almost chickened out. "I love you," he said softly.

Penny nodded as she opened their bank statement. "Love you, too, sweetie. Now, finish your breakfast and go rescue our daughter from those crazy people."

Sheldon reached out and took the papers from Penny's hand. "Penny, did you hear what I said? What you said?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, Sheldon. You love me. I love you. Did you think I didn't know?"

Sheldon blinked several times. "You knew? How? When? Why didn't you say anything before?"

Penny leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I realized I was already in love with you the day I punched Junior. I realized you love me the day Aunt Tom showed up at the hospital."

Sheldon smiled and drew her over onto his lap. "I've loved you longer than that," he admitted. "Longer even than our marriage."

Penny kissed him deeply as he cuddled her close. She peeked over her shoulder into the other room. "Think they would notice if we snuck away?"

Sheldon pushed back the desire building in him. "Penny, we have to wait another four weeks according to the doctor."

She pouted slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Sheldon watched his sister laugh at something Leonard was saying. The doorbell rung and Amy walked over to let Bernadette, Howard and Raj in. They immediately crowded around Abby. "Penny? How would you feel about taking a small weekend trip somewhere next month?"

"Where to?" she asked contentedly.

Sheldon smiled softly. "There's this cabin I know of, near a small lake. I am told it's quite magical."

"That sounds wonderful, sweetie."

Sheldon nodded and continued to hold her close. He watched his friends and sister dote over his daughter in the other room. Meemaw was right. This was what life was about.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I had to pull some extra hours at work the last two days and I haven't had much time for anything except work-eat-sleep. :/**

**Anyway, this is it, the end of this story. The ideas keep coming, so I'll probably write a sequel when I finish my other ones. But that's a ways off, yet. I hope you've enjoyed this little piece of fluff as much as I did. I tried to keep it light, and to make the passing of Meemaw as gentle and non-heartbreaking as I could. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate you all!**


End file.
